


Marrow

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, Enemies, Foe Yay, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Short One Shot, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was only a matter of time before his attentions would turn to the young assassin. Set during the series.
Relationships: Hisoka & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Marrow

Killua swore to himself that he would never return to Kukuroo Mountain, to the Zoldyck family. It didn't matter if he had free rein to come and go as he wished.

Not while Illumi still aligned himself with Hisoka.

Birds of a feather flock together, as they say. Killua had seen what Hisoka was capable of, both bloodlust and carnage, and he could not help but feel the wet blood dripping from his hands. The baleful gold in the magician's eyes was unmistakable, and the young man had seen himself in those eyes. He had felt such an instinct, as it was burned into his very being, one he hadn't shaken off just yet. It would take time, but Killua felt that he didn't have much of that left.

Hisoka was someone Killua knew not to trifle with, even when he knew the magician was Gon's enemy, no more and no less. That was all he remembered. Even when they were on the same side in Greed Island, Killua still felt his skin crawl when he felt Hisoka's gaze roving over him, sizing him up for a real fight.

Whatever killing instincts he had absorbed, created in his own blood and molecules, it ended up in Killua. It gifted him with such potential.

Hisoka couldn't let that _opportunity_ go free.

It was only a matter of time before his attentions would turn to the young assassin, and Killua would fight if he had to, to protect, not kill. He was not capable of unleashing the full potential of his own bloodlust again.

He will _**never**_ go back to who he was, when he lived for bloodshed, when he was just like Hisoka. 


End file.
